


They're NOT real, right?

by MenaceFH (FrozenHeartbeat)



Series: SGAU backstories [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Doubt, Gen, Patton - Freeform, Sorcerer AU, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHeartbeat/pseuds/MenaceFH
Summary: “Is it possible for me to be a sorcerer, mommy?”The sudden memory came this morning, causing a chuckle escaping Thomas’s mouth as he wore his red-colored flannel over his black shirt. He stared at the mirror in front of him, recalling back that moment that happened when he was 5 years old.“If you believe in that, of course, you can.” His mother’s voice ring in his ears, which widened his smile.(Take place before They're among us.)





	They're NOT real, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to crosspost this from my Tumblr

_“Is it possible for me to be a sorcerer, mommy?”_

The sudden memory came this morning, causing a chuckle escaping Thomas’s mouth as he wore his red-colored flannel over his black shirt. He stared at the mirror in front of him, recalling back that moment that happened when he was 5 years old.

 _“If you believe in that, of course, you can.”_  His mother’s voice ring in his ears, which widened his smile.

He can’t believe he used to be such a fanatic over these, magical belief stuff. Guess it can’t be blamed since he was still a kindergarten kid, huh? His life used to be filled with so much fantasy…

 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he picked up his backpack from his study desk, getting ready to leave for college.

 

_“If I’m a wizard, I can teleport anywhere, finish my homework without really doing it, be strong, be-”_

_“I’m sure that’s not how you should use your magic, dear…”_

 

He left his house and made his way to the main city. The city has always been busy, especially this time of the day where everyone will leave their house to their destined location. Despite how busy and crowded and bustle the morning was, the memory that’s been replaying in his head seems to be louder.

He remembered how he used to be such a dreamer back then, looking up to the supernatural news, asking his mother the same silly question over and over again, how he always theorize about these sorcerers. And his mother would just listen. Listen to every weird thing he would say.

_“Mommy, sorcerers are real, right?”_

 

Thomas entered the bus that would send him straight to college. It’s crowded, like always, leaving him no choice but to stand and hold onto the pole in the bus. Luckily the spot he chose to stand wasn’t too crowded, giving him a nice view of the bustling city.

His memories seem to be reminding him of what he used to be. More bits of his childhood came to him, the time would make a witch hat and wand and starts running around chanting spells. The time he would go to the forest behind his house to look for any magical critter, returning with a light bug and gave it to his mother. He let his memories brought him back, let him wander to fantasy-

 

 _“Can you stop! Magic and sorcery are not real! If it’s real, try bringing your mother back to life!”_ his father sudden shout came in, shocking the life out of him.

 

Suddenly, the sound in the bus became too much that he quickly fished out his earphones and plug the chord, trying to sink into his music.

 

His memory brought him to the time his mother died, him still 12 years old and confused. Thomas bit his lower lip when he remembered what he said to his father, how he’ll try to find a resurrecting spell. He lightly chuckled, hiding the sadness suddenly building up in him.

Even after his mother’s death, his belief towards magic doesn’t waver. It was still strong as he continues his research on sorcery. The history, the culture, despite the limited information, he managed to find a few.

_“Do you still believe in this, girly stuff? Try casting a spell to free you from this, then!”_

 

Thomas’s eyes shot wide open when he noticed the bus almost missed the institute. He instantly hit the stop button and hopped off, making his way to his faculty.

 

No matter how strong his faith was, it started to waver when he was 15. Due to his interest, he has always been a target for several groups of students who would be teased and humiliated him at school. He was isolated, belittled and so on.

 _“Everything will be fine. They’re real, right? I just have to prove it to them!”_ His old self would repeat those words, eventually doubting it as time passes.

Time passes, his belief crumbling, his social life was no better, and his father died when he was 17 years old. He couldn’t deal with the stress that was building up.

 

That’s when he decided to stop.

 

_“They’re **real**.”_

If they were, Thomas would probably be able to cast a spell by now.

_“They’re **not**  real.”_

If they were, his life would have been better.

_“They are **not**   **real**!”_

Thomas wouldn’t be here if it was real in the first place!

 

Thomas stopped in front of his class, catching a breather before finally enter the empty classroom. He automatically made his way to his seat, sitting silently. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the memory that was still playing in his mind. He closed his eyes, getting rid of his unshed tears, sighing silently.

“Everything will be fine now, right?” They were never real, he concluded, as he tried to get his life back together.

 _They are not real._ He repeated.

_Never real…_

_Never…_

…

 

“Hey there. Nice to meet you. My name is Patton Heart!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me @MenaceFH


End file.
